


Involuntary Housekeeper

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [7]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, They're like a family, parental line, platonic BangHim, platonic OT6, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Himchan complains to Yongguk how lazy the "kids" are.





	Involuntary Housekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Yongguk sat quietly on the couch, quickly logging something in his journal. Mochii was snuggling up against him on the armrest whilst Kanji slept at his feet. It made him miss his own dog that he temporarily left with Yongnam.

Himchan took a seat on another chair beside him, looking completely wiped. “These kids…” he seethed. “Youngjae forgot to take out the trash, Daehyun left a pile of dishes in the sink, Jongup scattered his dirty clothes all over the hallway, and Junhong—“

Yongguk started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Try not cleaning after them.”

“If I don’t, we’ll die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because they'd probably suffocate in a pile of rubbish if he allowed all that to pile up.


End file.
